Brittany Azaki
About her Rank:Jonin Name:Brittany Azaki Home-town:Land Of Thunder Element:Lightning Current home: Konohagure English Voice Actor: Angelina Jolie Japanese voice actor: Kou Shibasaki Releases Lightning and wind Family Tenshi Azaki: mother Yasei Azaki: father Hanran Azaki: older brother Okotta Azaki: older sister Megami Azaki: younger sister Sofuto Azaki: younger brother Background Brittany is now a jonin of Konohagure, as the last member left in her clan. Joining the academy at an impressive two years old back at her birthplace, Land of thunder(雷の土地 Kaminari no tochi) Brittany was taught everything strictly by her father, Yasei Azaki, since her mother was killed when she was very young. At age 5, her father went mad, killing everyone who was against him. Brittany was forced to go on many murder-missions ever since. Her father was finally killed by his own most loyal guards when Brittany was 11. She then moved into Konoha and has been raised by Tsume Inuzuka. Shortly after she was adopted by Tsume, Brittany became chunin and finally jonin at 15. Brittany has long since forgotten what her life was like before. The only things she has left to remember her parents is her mom's Konoha headband, and her the Azaki symbol carved onto her back by her father. Academy Life Brittany, when she was enforced into the academy at her hometown, she was entrusted, along with her best friend, Sekkachina and her older brothers, to become the Land Of thunder's soul protectors. The soul protectors are the ones who keep watch, and are the Thunder-version of Anbu. Brittany was assigned the Shadow Knight, the leader, of the group while her best friend was assigned the Emerald Star, medical ninja. The rest were assigned to be under either Brittany's or Sekkachina's training. Personality Brittany's a hotheaded girl who gets angry easy. She's the kind of girl who's well known and you have to watch your step around. She also gets mad if you try to prank her and will literally hunt you down and get her own revenge. One thing that everyone gets scared of is that she won't hesitate to kill her own allies, which is why her teammates had made themselves immortal. She also hates people in her way, and loves to do things alone. Appearance Has Azaki symbol carved into her back since she was born.Hot pink clothes with a mesh-shirt underneath. Her hands and reflexes are her weapons. Has long dark-brown hair in part II but it was blonde in part I. Abilities Brittany perfers to fight taijutsu and genjutsu, since those are her two strongest points. The Azaki clan ability is to be able to mimic any jutsu perfectly, which is helpful if you add how flexible and how quick their reflexes are. Her main weakness is her anger. If she gets made a fool out of she releases the Maruchi tamashi no me without a thought and will kill you. Kekkei Genkai Maruchi tamashī no me is a bloodline that only the Azaki can use. It uses a lot of energy, and it could possibly kill the user if it goes wrong, so it's only a last resort. It also has a chance of releasing the Ultimate Tail, the Azaki clan demon. It's appearance is the Rinnegan & the Sharigan combined in its first stage, but it adds the Byukgan veins as well. If used too much, it blinds the user for a long time since it pops a blood vessel. Status Part I In the original Naruto series, Brittany was always seeking the truth about her actual mother's death. She's been chasing after Orochimaru, and even the third for infomation since Brittany knew they knew her mother. She has also been with her team helping them settle their own problems with their pasts as well. Her teammate Īsan was struggling to put up with the fact that he was going to be leader when he got older. Isan's brother,Kurisutofā was mostly competing and jealous of his older brother. Brittany's spent her whole chunin days training, and finding out the truth about her mother. Missions in part I Brittany would always go on hunter-nin/ANBU/medical missions as a genin because of her clan skills. The problem was, no matter what mission she went on, she was always escorted by an ANBU black ops.(That's how she met Torune Aburame and Foo Yamanaka-her first ANBU mission,) She was always with Sekkachina when she went on her Jonin and chunin missions. During the timeskip Brittany had finally learned about the truth of her mother and had finished her father off. She spent her free time with a certain Inuzuka(*cough*Kiba*cough*) and had became more confident in her skills as a ninja and sensei. Her teammates had grown cold since the death of their sister, so Brittany was used to them not showing up for training. Part II In Shippuden, Brittany's main focus, or plot, showing everybody that she's not the same girl she was a long time ago. What doesn't help is that all the clients on her missions already know her based on her past. All she tries to do is focus on her missions even more, her training a lot more, and showing people she's changed since what happened when she was 5. Movies Ninjas clash in the land of snow Brittany and her team showed up to help team 7 as backup Bonds She shows up with Sasuke to back up Naruto Inheritors of the will of fire Brittany shows up and helps to defeat Hiruko and defeats him with an element combination Blood Prison She actually sneaks in and helps Naruto get out of the prison, then mysteriously dissapears, Road to ninja Basically Brittany and Hinata switch personalities and have a tough rivalry. Brittany is now a lot shyer and scared to look at people.(In the SD version of the road to ninja, Brittany's just like normal Naruto, naive and completely obivious to anyone's love Main mission before Ninja War Brittany went with team 8 and Kakashi to find Orochimaru's hideout. During the mission, they were ambushed by Nurari, who caused her to release the Ultimate Tail to it's full stage. Sadly, Brittany lost control of it, and after killing Nurari, she ended up in the hospital since it caused her chakra levels to go all wack. Ninja War Brittany's fighting for Konoha in this war and was placed on the Fifth division while her teammates were placed on the second division. Brittany. instead of a normal jonin jacket, wears a tight shirt with her clan's colors which are pink and black. Her headband's on her leg, to guard the Ultimate Tail seal. She excelled in her fight with white Zetsu, when she almost died from being blown up and when she helped Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru and Chouji fight the Sound Four, she used the mental transfer jutsu to connect with Naruto and lead him to exactly where they were. Brittany, along with Naruto, is one of the most valuable assets of the ninja. The pressure of staying alive helps her defeat her enemies. Madara Returns Arc Brittany knew this whole war was focusing on Naruto while giving Brittany emotional trauma. It grew worse when her great-grandfather showed up. Surprisingly to her though, he refused to fight her and agreed to secretly be on his side and not act it. But Brittany's reunited with her mom-who was revived with Edo Tensei Trivia * Hobbies-Training & Drawing * Favorite foods: Miso Soup, Sushi Rolls and anything spicy Reference http://kibatanyforever.deviantart.com/-more pics of Brittany Azaki Category:DRAFT